Je veux un cœur
by Yumeshiro
Summary: La nature démoniaque de Rin a été révélé au grand jour agitant les exorcistes. Mais cela serait oublier les démons qui découvrent aussi cet hybride. Intriguée et curieuse l'entité supérieure qui arrive va bouleverser de nombreuses choses à l'Académie de la Croix-Vraie à commencer par les plans de celui qui agis dans l'ombre. Prenez garde car la reine de la Géhenne est là.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

 **Titre:** _Je veux un cœur_

 **Auteur:** _Yumeshiro_

 **Rating:** _M_ (Le propos risque de d'être plus dur et je ne me censure pas tellement pour la violence. Âme Sensible prévenue !)

 **Pairing:** Méphisto/OC et peut-être quelques uns sous-entendu (peut-être)

 **Warning:** _Violence, trahison, manipulation, injures_ (bienvenue chez les démons !)

 **Disclaimer:** _Blue Exorcist ne m'appartient évidemment pas mais à Kazue Kato-sensei._

 **Note:** Hum en faite cette histoire est dans mon pc depuis un petit moment. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je la publie mais bon. Si ce Prologue vous plaît indiquez le moi, je publierai alors sûrement la suite. Je dit cela car je n'ais pas vraiment de raison de poser cette histoire à vos yeux mais je me dit que si ça vois intéresse je peux vous la faire découvrir. Enfin l'intérêt est aussi d'améliorer mon style d'écriture grâce à vos avis et remarque donc voilà. Sinon. N'oubliez pas de manger des pommes. Parce que les pommes c'est bons.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _J'arrive_**

L'ombre fila à toute allure sur les hauteurs de la ville. Être invisible et éphémère dans la nuit noire. Sautant de toits en toits pour enfin s'arrêter sur la structure d'un immense bâtiment en construction. La silhouette observa le panorama qui s'offrait à ville pourtant endormie brillait de milles feux, entourant de ses lumières vives la colline ou était bâtie l'imposante Académie de la Croix-Vraie, toute aussi lumineuse. Un léger bruissement arracha la silhouette de sa contemplation, elle se retourna vivement un petit sourire sur son visage dissimulé par les ombres. Sautant gracieusement sur les poutres de métal, elle arriva au niveau du nouvel arrivant.

Ce dernier ne montra aucune réaction en dehors de la sucette qu'il sortit de sa poche pour l'enfourner dans sa bouche. Il observait la personne qui lui faisait face, de son air ennuyé, attendant qu'elle parle. Celle-ci soupira, s'attendant sûrement à plus de réaction de le la part de son compagnon.

"Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être content de me revoir, Amaimon !

Le démon aux cheveux verts lui jeta un coup d'œil blasé.

\- Non. Tu m'as demandé, me voilà, alors dis moi ce que tu veux.

\- Pff, tu ne demandes même pas à ta petite sœur si son voyage c'est bien passé ? Minauda la jeune femme.

Le regard noir qu'il lui lança la fit rire. Elle se reprit et se retournant pour refaire face à la ville, elle pointât du doigt l'académie.

\- Là-bas, je veux y aller ! Indiqua-elle d'une voix qui ne permettait aucune contestation.

\- Et bien va-y. Lui répondit simplement son interlocuteur.

Cette réponse ne sembla pas plaire à la jeune femme qui afficha une moue déçue.

\- J'ai essayé mais toute la colline est protégée par de puissantes barrières. Je suis incapable de les traverser sans me faire repérer.

Cette dernière phrase fut comme arrachée de sa bouche, son échec la décevait, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

\- Et c'est juste pour me dire ça que tu m'as fait venir ? Demanda le démon, dans sa voix neutre filtrait une pointe d'agacement.

\- Hein ? Non, ce n'est pas pour ça ! Mais l'on m'a dit que tu es rentré dans l'académie et que tu avais « joué » avec Lui.

\- J'imagine que tu veux faire de même.

L'air se mit à s'agiter autour de la jeune femme, sa queue, signe de son ascendance démoniaque, fendait l'air à toute vitesse comme l'aurait fait celle d'un chat. Un immense sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres, révélant ses canines proéminentes.

\- Ouiiiiiii ! C'est exactement ça ! Alors je voudrais que tu me dises comment faire pour rentrer.

Malgré le ton joyeux que la démone avait pris, ses yeux rouge-violet brillant et son étrange sourire faisait comprendre qu'elle souhaitait, non, qu'elle Voulait que son homologue masculin lui réponde sous peu et sûrement pas par la négation.

Amaimon ne sembla pas dérangé par l'expression qu'affichait l'autre. Et il lui répondit de son éternelle voix blasée, comme si c'était l'évidence même :

\- Il suffit que tu demandes à notre grand frère pour rentrer.

\- A notre grand frère ?

Cette dernière question fit lever un sourcil au démon vert troublant son visage neutre. Puis, pendant un bref instant un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux.

\- Hum. J'oubliais que de tous nos frères c'est le seul que tu n'as jamais rencontré. Dit-il.

\- Tu ne me dis toujours pas comment faire pour rentrer ! Commença à s'impatienter la démone.

\- Je viens de te l'indiquer, maintenant ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es née seulement quelque mois après le départ de notre frère de la Géhenne.

\- Serais-tu entrain d'insulter mon jeune âge !?

\- Aucunement, je te faisais juste remarquer que si tu étais née un peu plus tôt tu aurais pu connaitre Samaël en personne et il aurait peut-être accepté de te laisser rentrer, petite sœur.

Cette dernière s'assied brutalement sur la barre en acier, laissant pendre ces jambes et les balançant au grée des courants d'air, en soupirant.

\- Connaître notre frère ne m'aurait pas forcément ouvert ces barrières, alors que je sois née avant ou après ne change pas grand-chose à ma situation actuelle.

\- Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Répondit son frère de façon très « philosophique ». De toute manière j'ai répondu à ta demande, moi je rentre maintenant.

Et il se retourna près à bondir sur l'un des toits plats des immeubles d'à côté, laissant son interlocutrice à ses réflexions, quand il fut interrompu :

\- Attends !

Il se retourna vers la jeune démone qui s'était relevée.

\- Notre jeune cadet à bien un jumeau ? Demanda-t-elle

Il acquiesça, ne comprenant pas le vif intérêt de sa sœur pour cette information.

\- Il est bien exorciste ?

Re-acquiescement, l'incompréhension se fît dans l'esprit du roi de la terre mais n'étant pas particulièrement curieux, il ne la questionna pas sur ses brutales interrogations.

Étrangement, sur le visage de la plus jeune s'afficha un immense sourire carnassier, ses yeux brillant de sadisme rehaussant leur couleur carmin et on lisait parfaitement qu'elle venait de trouver comment accomplir ses sombres dessins. L'expression un peu folle qu'elle montra fit frissonner imperceptiblement Amaimon, leur père avait exactement la même lorsqu'il avait une mauvaise idée derrière la tête, genre conquérir Assiah.

Semblant se souvenir qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle secoua doucement la tête pour revenir à la réalité, faisait ainsi voleter ses très longs cheveux, et reprit une expression qui la faisait déjà paraître plus saine d'esprit.

\- Je te remercie pour ton aide mon frère. Les informations que tu m'as offertes me seront d'une grande utilité.

Le démon ne répondit pas, il la connaissait assez pour reconnaître le ton de fausse politesse qu'elle employait. Il la regarda repartir dans la direction d'où elle était venue, mais comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt il l'arrêta à son tour.

\- Sélémia !

A l'entente de son prénom la dite Sélémia se retourna.

\- Je te déconseille d'endommager l'académie de notre cher frère, il y tient beaucoup. Alors si tu la casse il risque de vouloir te le faire regretter.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais limiter les dégâts." Rit-elle avant de repartir tous aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Suivant son exemple le roi de la terre se retourna pour partir dans la direction opposée. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la nuit, le démon vert repensa à sa jeune sœur et au plan qu'elle devait avoir monté, et pour la première fois il se mit à plaindre leur frère qui allait bientôt rencontrer la pire terreur de la Géhenne après Satan.

* * *

 **Finalement je me dit que ma note peut paraître un peu sèche, tant pis. J'espère que vous avez appréciez. Que la réponse soit oui ou non n'hésitez pas à donner vos raison cela est toujours instructif pour les auteurs.** **Mon but ici n'est que de m'améliorez je prendrais avec plaisir tous les types de critiques.**


End file.
